


We're a family

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Reunion 2.0, Sibling Bonding, mentions of The Incident, rob and liv love each other really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robert tries to sneak out after reunion 2.0 but Liv catches him
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Tumblr prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607773
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	We're a family

“I think it’s time they went back on.” Aaron said, holding out his hand for Robert’s ring and sliding it back on his finger before Robert did the same.

He twisted it around his finger a few times. Enjoying seeing it back where it belonged.

“So… what do we tell Liv?” Robert asked, slightly unsure of where he stood on that front.

“The truth. And we both do it. Together.” Aaron said, emphasising his words with a kiss.

“Ok.” Robert nodded. “Ok maybe we can tell her over tea? I can make her favourite. Roast chicken. She always liked that. I’ll go to David’s to get supplies and then I’ll be back in time to cook and it’ll all be done by the time she gets home from school. She still finishes at the same time, right?” he rambled and Aaron pulled him close to shut him up with a kiss.

“Calm down. It’ll be fine. She loves you. Like I do.”

“I hope so…”

“I know so.” Aaron said determined. “Now go do your shopping, I’m going to have a shower and show my face in the pub for my mum’s birthday. I don’t suppose you want to come along?”

“Facing one angry relative of yours a day is enough, thanks.”

Aaron laughed a little.

“Alright. See you back here in a bit?”

Robert nodded.

“Definitely.” He said and pecked Aaron’s lips before turning to leave.

“Oh and Rob?” Aaron said, making Robert stop in his tracks. “Pack a bag, you’re staying here tonight.”

Robert smiled as he left the house. His life was finally coming together again and he couldn’t be happier.

He checked his watch and figured he still had enough time to shower and change, as well as have a cuddle with Seb, before he had to start cooking.

He was on cloud nine and didn’t notice the blonde teenager half hiding behind the bushes at the end of the Mill’s driveway.

“I knew it! Robert Sugden!” she yelled and Robert jumped. He looked around until his eyes found her.

“Liv.” He breathed.

“I thought I heard your voice last night. And this morning. I was hoping I was wrong but I guess it just isn’t my lucky day today.”

“I… I thought you were at school…”

“And I thought you were staying away from Aaron.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “You’re making him cheat on Alex now?”

“What? No. No. No! I…We… you weren’t meant to find out this way.”

“Find out what?”

Robert took a deep breath. This wasn’t how he’d planned on telling her but there was no way he couldn’t now.

“Aaron and I… we’re back together…”

“Since when?”

“Since last night.” Robert gave her a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

Liv scrunched her face up in disgust.

“Gross.” She said. “What about Alex?”

“I… don’t know… Aaron finished with him last night…” Robert told her. “This is all going wrong. We wanted to tell you over tea tonight. Sit you down and talk properly. I’m making your favourite. Roast chicken.”

Liv’s face softened at that.

“You remember that?”

“Of course. You’re my little sister aren’t you? I wasn’t going to just forget all that just because Aaron and I weren’t together.”

Liv nodded and looked down at her shoes.

“You really hurt me too, you know. I came back from Dublin and you weren’t there anymore. And Aaron didn’t want to tell me anything at first.”

“I’m sorry. I’m a fuck up, aren’t I? I hurt the people I love the most and lost track of what’s important.”

“What’s that then?”

“Family. Aaron. Seb. You. If you’ll still have me…”

“I missed you. And then Aaron told me you got Rebecca pregnant and I saw you with her and then the baby… It was like you’d decided you didn’t want to be with us anymore and chose her.”

Robert shook his head.

“Never. I love Seb and I want to be the best dad I can to him… and yeah that means Rebecca will be around too… But I don’t love her. I never have.”

“Then why did you do it? Why did you sleep with her?”

Robert sighed. He’d asked himself the same question a thousand times.

“To punish myself? To push Aaron away before he found out what a fuck up I am? To hit self destruct in a bigger way than I had ever before? Because she was there?” He explained but could tell by the look on Liv’s face she didn’t understand. “I was so sure Aaron had broken up with me when he was high on spice… I just… grabbed a bottle of whiskey and got drunk to forget the pain… and then… she was there.”

“And she made you feel better?”

Robert snorted.

“No. She didn’t make me feel anything at all. And that’s what I wanted back then.”

Liv frowned.

“So you used her to forget Aaron?”

“No… I just… I don’t know. I just… went back to being the person everyone always said I was. A liar and a cheater. Sleeps with anything with a pulse… I just… figured I’d prove everyone right, once and for all. And Rebecca was there to help me do it.”

“But why her? You knew Aaron always had a problem with her.”

Robert nodded.

“I know. But it wasn’t about her. She could have been anyone really. If I hadn’t felt sorry for myself and ended up here, I might have ended up in town and pulled some random girl. Or guy.” He admitted. “It wasn’t about wanting her, I promise.”

Liv nodded and looked up to look him in the eye.

“I still hate you a little for hurting Aaron like that.”

“Trust me, I still hate myself for that too.” Robert told her. “But if you’ll let me, I’ll do my best to make it up to you. To both of you. I love you and I hate that I’ve hurt you.”

Liv stepped close to him and hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I’ve really missed you. But if Aaron can forgive you… I suppose I can too.”

Robert hugged her back and rested his chin on the top of her head.

“Thank you. I missed you too. And I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“Hey, what’s all this?” Aaron asked, walking up to them. Neither of them had noticed they were still standing at the end of the Mill’s drive way.

“I ran into Rob. We had a talk.” Liv explained.

“You were supposed to be at school. You were going to stop skiving.” Aaron reminded her.

“I was going to! But then I heard you and him last night and this morning and I had to make sure!”

“We were going to talk to you tonight.”

“I know… Rob told me.”

“I told her we’re back together… and we talked about how much of a mess I made of things.”

“We both messed up.” Aaron insisted and Robert nodded.

“I told him that if you can forgive him, so can I.” Liv said and squeezed Robert’s waist a little tighter. “But if he hurts you again, I’ll kill him.” she said and the three of them laughed.

“Come here you two.” Aaron said, wrapping his arms around both of them. “We’re going to be alright aren’t we?”

“Yeah, yeah we are.” Robert agreed and kissed him and dropped a kiss in Liv’s hair.

Liv pulled away first.

“Come on Rob, we’ve got shopping to do.”

“What? What for?”

“I was promised roast chicken.” She grinned. “That’s not going to cook itself you know.”


End file.
